Projection (defence mechanism)
Psychological projection (or projection bias) can be defined as unconsciously assuming that others share the same or similar thoughts, beliefs, values, or positions on any given subject. According to the theories of Sigmund Freud, it is a psychological defense mechanism whereby one "projects" one's own undesirable thoughts, motivations, desires, feelings—basically parts of oneself—onto someone else (usually another person, but psychological projection onto animals and inanimate objects also occurs). Thus, projection involves imagining or projecting the belief that others originate those feelings.Wade, Tavris "Psychology" Sixth Edition Prentice Hall 2000 ISBN 0-321-04931-4. The principle of projection is well-established in psychology. Overview 'Emotions or excitations which the ego tries to ward off are "split out" and then felt as being outside the ego...perceived in another person'.Otto Fenichel, The Psychoanalytic Theory of Neurosis (London 1946) p. 146 It is a common process. The related defense of 'projective identification' differs from projection in that the impulse projected onto an external object does not appear as something alien and distant from the ego because the connection of the self with that projected impulse continues'.Otto F. Kernberg, Borderline Conditions and Pathological Narcissism (London 1990) p. 56 In one example of the process, a person might have thoughts of infidelity with respect to a spouse or other partner. Instead of dealing with these undesirable thoughts consciously, the subject unconsciously projects these feelings onto the other person, and begins to think that the other has thoughts of infidelity and that the other may be having an affair. In this way, the subject may obtain 'acquittal by his conscience - if he projects his own impulses to faithlessness on to the partner to whom he owes faith'.Sigmund Freud, On Psychopathology (Middlesex 1987) p. 198 In this sense, projection is related to denial, arguably the only more primitive defense mechanism than projection, which, like all defense mechanisms, provides a function whereby a person can protect the conscious mind from a feeling that is otherwise repulsive. Projection can also be established as a means of obtaining or justifying certain actions that would normally be found atrocious or heinous. This often means projecting false accusations, information, etc., onto an individual for the sole purpose of maintaining a self-created illusion. One of the many problems with the process whereby 'something dangerous that is felt inside can be moved outside - a process of "projection"' - is that as a result 'the projector may become somewhat depleted and rendered limp in character, as he loses part of his personality'.R. Appignanesi ed., Introducing Melanie Klein (Cambridge 2006) p. 115 and p. 126 Compartmentalization, splitting, and projection are argued to be ways that the ego maintains the illusion that it is completely in control at all times. Further, while engaged in projection, individuals can be unable to access truthful memories, intentions, and experiences, even about their own nature, as is common in deep trauma.Trauma and Projection Examples An illustration would be an individual (Alice, for example) who feels dislike for another person (let's say Bob), however her unconscious mind will not allow her to become aware of this negative emotion. Instead of admitting to herself that she feels dislike for Bob, she projects her dislike onto Bob, so that her conscious thought is not "I don't like Bob," but "Bob doesn't seem to like me." In this way one can see that projection is related to denial, the only other defense mechanism that is more primitive than projection. Alice has denied a part of herself that is desperate to come to the surface. She can't flatly deny that she doesn't like Bob, so instead she will project the dislike, thinking Bob doesn't like her. Another, and an ironic, example is if Alice were to say, "Bob seems to project his feelings onto me." A a further example of this behavior might be blaming another for self failure. The mind may avoid the discomfort of consciously admitting personal faults by keeping those feelings unconscious, and by redirecting libidinal satisfaction by attaching, or "projecting," those same faults onto another person or object. Other instances *"Projection is the opposite defence mechanism to identification. We project our own unpleasant feelings onto someone else and blame them for having thoughts that we really have." *"A defense mechanism in which the individual attributes to other people impulses and traits that he himself has but cannot accept. It is especially likely to occur when the person lacks insight into his own impulses and traits." *"Attributing one's own undesirable traits to other people or agencies, e.g., an aggressive man accuses other people of being hostile." *"The individual perceives in others the motive he denies having himself. Thus the cheat is sure that everyone else is dishonest. The would-be adulterer accuses his wife of infidelity." *"People attribute their own undesirable traits onto others. An individual who unconsciously recognises his or her aggressive tendencies may then see other people acting in an excessively aggressive way." * "An individual who possesses malicious characteristics, but who is unwilling to perceive himself as an antagonist, convinces himself that his opponent feels and would act the same way." Peter Gay describes it as "the operation of expelling feelings or wishes the individual finds wholly unacceptable—too shameful, too obscene, too dangerous—by attributing them to another." (Freud: A Life for Our Time, page 281) History The theory was developed by Sigmund Freud - in his letters to Wilhelm Fliess, '"Draft H" deals with projection as a mechanism of defence'Jean-Michel Quinodoz, Reading Freud (London 2005) p. 24 - and further refined by his daughter Anna Freud; for this reason, it is sometimes referred to as Freudian Projection.Shepard, Simon. "Basic Psychological Mechanisms: Neurosis and Projection". The Heretical Press. Retrieved on March 07, 2008. The concept was anticipated by Friedrich Nietzsche: :"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." :— Beyond Good and Evil Psychological projection is the subject of Robert Bly's book A Little Book on the Human Shadow. The "Shadow"—a term used in Jungian psychology to describe a variety of psychological projection—refers to the projected material. The philosopher Ludwig Feuerbach based his theory of religion in large part upon the idea of projection, i.e., the idea that an anthropomorphic deity is the outward projection of man's anxieties and desires.Encyclopædia Britannica The "Shadow"—a term used in Jungian psychology to describe one kind of psychological projection—refers to the projected material from the individual's personal unconscious.Jungian Projection Jungians consider that 'Political agitation in all countries is full of such projections, just as much as the backyard gossip of little groups and individuals'.Carl G. Jung ed., Man and his Symbols (London 1978) p. 181 Marie-Louise Von Franz extended the view of projection to cover phenomena in Patterns of Creativity Mirrored in Creation Myths: "... wherever known reality stops, where we touch the unknown, there we project an archetypal image".Karl Wolfe Psychological Projection Psychological projection is one of the medical explanations of bewitchment that attempts to diagnose the behavior of the afflicted children at Salem in 1692. The historian John Demos asserts that the symptoms of bewitchment experienced by the afflicted girls in Salem during the witchcraft crisis were because the girls were undergoing psychological projection.John Demos, "Underlying Themes in the Witchcraft of Seventeenth-Century New England," American Historical Review 75, no. 5 (June, 1970):1322. Demos argues the girls had convulsive fits caused by repressed aggression and were able to project this aggression without blame because of the speculation of witchcraft and bewitchment. Counter-projection When addressing psychological trauma, the defense mechanism is sometimes counter-projection, including an obsession to continue and remain in a recurring trauma-causing situation and the compulsive obsession with the perceived perpetrator of the trauma or its projection. Jung writes that "All projections provoke counter-projection when the object is unconscious of the quality projected upon it by the subject."General Aspects of Dream Psychology, CW 8, par. 519 Psychopathology In psychopathology, projection is an especially commonly used defense mechanism in people with certain personality disorders: 'Patients with paranoid personalities, for example, use projection as a primary defense because it allows them to disavow unpleasant feelings and attribute them to others'.Glen O. Gabbard, Long-Term Psychodynamic Psychotherapy (London 2010) p. 33 According to Kernberg, all 'the primitive defenses, such as splitting, projection and projective identification, are commonly connected with primitively organized personalities, such as ':Gabbard, Psychotherapy p.33 * Borderline personality disorder * Narcissistic personality disorder * Antisocial personality disorder * Psychopathy Projective techniques Drawing on the theory that 'the individual "projects" something of himself or herself into everything he or she does, in line with Gordon Allport's concept of expressive behaviour',B. Semeonoff, "Projective Techniques", in Richard Gregory ed, The Oxford Companion to the Mind (Oxford 1987) p. 646 projective techniques have been devised to aid personality assessment. 'The two best-known projective techniques are the Rorschach ink-blots and the Thematic Apperception Test (TAT)'.Semeonoff, Mind p. 646 See also * Abuse * Blame * Bullying * Defense mechanism * Displacement * Identified patient * Introjection * Narcissistic defence sequences * Participation mystique * Projective identification * Psychoanalytic theory * Psychodynamics * Rationalization (making excuses) * Reaction formation * Regression * Repression * Scapegoating * Shadow (psychology) * Shame * Transference * Scapegoating * Victim blaming References Further reading Books *Ali, S. (1970). On projection: A psychoanalytic study. Oxford, England: Payot. *Alvarez, A. (2000). A developmental view of 'defence': The borderline psychotic child. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Blumfarb, H. (1989). Collusive projective processes in group psychotherapy: A mode of resistance and a vehicle for change. Chicago, IL: Year Book Publishers. *Britton, R. (1992). Keeping things in mind. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Woltmann, A. G. (2002). Mud and clay. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Zinner, J. (1989). The implications of projective identification for marital interaction. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. Papers *Aaronson, B. S. (1968). Lilliput and Brobdignag: Self and World: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis 10(3) 1968, 160-166. *Abraham, A. (1990). The projection of the inner group in drawing: Group Analysis Vol 23(4) Dec 1990, 391-401. *Abramson, P. R., & Mosher, D. L. (1979). An empirical investigation of experimentally induced masturbatory fantasies: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 8(1) Jan 1979, 27-39. *Abse, D. W. (1976). Delusional identity and the double: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 39(2) May 1976, 163-175. *Adler, G. (1989). Transitional phenomena, projective identification, and the essential ambiguity of the psychoanalytic situation: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 58(1) Jan 1989, 81-104. *Adler, G., & Rhine, M. W. (1988). The selfobject function of projective identification: Curative factors in psychotherapy: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 52(6) Nov 1988, 473-491. *Akhtar, S. (1991). Comments on projective identification: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(10) Oct 1991, 1407-1408. *Alexandris, A. (1993). A parallel voyage of mourning for patient and analyst within the transference-countertransference voyage. London, England: Karnac Books. *Alvarez, A. (1993). Making the thought thinkable: On introjection and projection: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 13(1) 1993, 103-122. *Ames, D. R. (2004). Inside the Mind Reader's Tool Kit: Projection and Stereotyping in Mental State Inference: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 87(3) Sep 2004, 340-353. *Amrith, M. V. (1975). Introjective and projective identification: Samiksa Vol 29(1) 1975, 1-12. *Ancona, L., & Scoppetta, C. (1973). Perception, projection, anxiety: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 27(10-12) 1973-1974, 513-525. *Apprey, M. (1985). A prefatory note on motives and projective identification: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 11 1985-1986, 111-116. *Apprey, M. (1987). Projective identification and maternal misconception in disturbed mothers: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 4(1) Fal 1987, 5-22. *Argent, K. (2005). Telling the difference: Evolving processes of splitting and projection in work with Moroccan identical twin brothers in a primary school: Infant Observation Vol 8(1) Apr 2005, 33-44. *Armstrong, M. K. (2002). Splitting and projection before, during and after World War II: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 29(4) Spr 2002, 425-435. *Atwood, G. (1974). The loss of a loved parent and the origin of salvation fantasies: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 11(3) Fal 1974, 256-258. *Bailey, R. V. (1973). The scapegoat-or the one that got away: British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 1(2) Jul 1973, 11-18. *Baker, S. (1997). Dancing the dance with dissociatives: Some thoughts on countertransference, projective identification and enactments in the treatment of dissociative disorders: Dissociation: Progress in the Dissociative Disorders Vol 10(4) Dec 1997, 214-222. *Balbernie, R. (1988). Failing to connect--failing to contain: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 5(2) Win 1988, 149-158. *Banerjee, S. (1973). A study of projective patterns of some physically handicapped children: Behaviorometric Vol 3(1) 1973, 33-36. *Barbera, M. R. (2001). Projective redemption in couples therapy: Interrupting projective identification cycles: Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 18(2) 2001, 171-192. *Barbier, A. (1989). The dysfunctions of the primal repression seen as failed symbolization purposes: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 53(6) Nov-Dec 1989, 1661-1663. *Barry Iii, H. (2001). Inference of personality projected onto fictional characters having an author's first name: Psychological Reports Vol 89(3) Dec 2001, 705-706. *Battegay, R. (1992). Projective identification as a regulator in the group process: The three levels of interaction in analytic groups: Group Analysis Vol 25(1) Mar 1992, 7-13. *Beech, S. G. (2000). 'My mother messed with me'--The legacy of abuse by his mother for a 10-year-old boy: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 26(2) Aug 2000, 259-280. *Begoin-Guignard, F. (1985). The boundaries and settings of psychosis and interpretation: Essay on projective identification: Topique: Revue Freudienne Vol 15(35-36) May 1985, 173-184. *Beit-Hallahmi, B., & Argyle, M. (1975). God as a father-projection: The theory and the evidence: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 48(1) Mar 1975, 71-75. *Beland, H. (2004). About the ending of training analyses. A subjective report about objectives and results: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 20(4) Dec 2004, 393-402. *Bennett, D. H., & Holmes, D. S. (1975). Influence of denial (situation redefinition) and projection on anxiety associated with threat to self-esteem: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 32(5) Nov 1975, 915-921. *Bercherie, P. (2000). Critical evaluation of the Freudian concept of projection: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 861-883. *Beres, D., & Arlow, J. A. (1974). Fantasy and identification in empathy: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 43(1) 1974, 26-50. *Berke, J. H. (2003). Who's in Charge Here? Projective Processes, of course! : Therapeutic Communities Vol 24(2) Sum 2003, 115-126. *Berlin, N. G. (2002). Parent-child therapy and maternal projections: Tripartite psychotherapy--A new look: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 72(2) Apr 2002, 204-216. *Bicudo, V. L. (1986). The multiple faces of the self: Reflected images of introjective identifications: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 20(1) 1986, 9-18. *Bilic, V., Buzov, I., & Gruden, V. (1998). Projection and efficacy of group analysis: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 26(1) Jun 1998, 23-27. *Birraux, A. (2000). Projection: An adolescent instrument: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 693-704. *Blankenburg, W. (1975). Bases of the theory of projection: I: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 18(4) 1975, 207-220. *Blomfield, O. H. (1985). Parasitism, projective identification and the Faustian bargain: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 12(3) 1985, 299-310. *Bloom, L. J., & Houston, B. K. (1975). An experimental investigation of the effectiveness of complementary projection for reducing anxiety: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 31(3) Jul 1975, 525-529. *Blumberg, S., & Maher, B. A. (1965). Trait attribution as a study of Freudian projection: Journal of Social Psychology 65(2) 1965, 311-316. *Bornstein, R. F., Scanlon, M. A., & Beardslee, L. A. (1989). The psychodynamics of paranoia: Anality, projection and suspiciousness: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 4(3) 1989, 275-284. *Bosse, H. (1993). A group's bad self in Papua New Guinea: A true home in the modern world? : Group Analysis Vol 26(3) Sep 1993, 325-340. *Botsmanova, M. E. (1989). Location of self-awareness in young schoolchildren: Novye Issledovaniya v Psikhologii i Vozrastnoi Fiziologii Vol 1(1) 1989, 42-46. *Boucher, L., Drapeau, P., & Gauthier, Y. (1989). Development of internal structures in vulnerable children: Melanie Klein & Object Relations Vol 7(1) Jun 1989, 67-81. *Bowerman, W. R. (1975). Projection: Perceptions of causal responsibility and relative worth: Psychological Reports Vol 37(2) Oct 1975, 363-370. *Boyd, R. D. (1989). The Developmental Stages of the Anima and Animus in Small Groups I: Group Analysis Vol 22(2) Jun 1989, 135-147. *Brems, C. (1989). Projective identification as a self-psychological change agent in the psychotherapy of a child: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 43(4) Oct 1989, 598-607. *Bressa, G. M., & et al. (1981). Psychopathological aspects of a case of carcinoma of the pharynx: Formazione Psichiatrica No 1 Jan-Mar 1981, 47-52. *Brignardello, L. A. (1974). Image of the profession: Projection of sexual-professional self-image: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 8(3-4) 1974, 247-253. *Brown, R., & Chiesa, M. (1990). An investigation of a mutual projective system in a couple using modified Repertory Grid Techniques: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 6(4) Sum 1990, 420-439. *Browne, R. J. (1975). The relationship between diagnostician attributes and the perception of a patient: A clinician's projection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brullmann, F. (2000). "The Occupant"... alliances, misalliances, wounds...: On certain projective processes at work in the demand for cosmetic surgery: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 913-923. *Brusset, B. (2000). Projection as process and mechanism: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 705-721. *Burish, T. G. (1977). Causal projection, similarity projection, and coping with failure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burish, T. G., Houston, B. K., & Bloom, L. J. (1978). Effectiveness in complementary projection in reducing stress: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 34(1) Jan 1978, 200-206. *Burke, W. F., & Tansey, M. J. (1985). Projective identification and countertransference turmoil: Disruptions in the empathic process: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 21(3) Jul 1985, 372-402. *Buzov, I., & Persic-Brida, M. (1985). Splitting and projective identification in short dynamic psychotherapy of patients with a borderline personality disorder: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 13(1) Mar 1985, 21-30. *Caminer, V. B. (1988). Self-concept, self-consciousness, repression, and projection in reactive and process paranoid schizophrenia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carpelan, H. (1985). Container function deficiency and massive projective identification: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 8(1) 1985, 3-15. *Casement, P. J. (1986). Countertransference and interpretation: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 22(4) Oct 1986, 548-559. *Cass, L. K. (1952). An investigation of parent-child relationships in terms of awareness, identification, projection and control: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 22 1952, 305-313. *Catherall, D. R. (1992). Working with projective identification in couples: Family Process Vol 31(4) Dec 1992, 355-367. *Cavagnaro, D. R. (2008). Projection of a medium. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cereceres, I. A., Hussong, E., Carrion, J. L., & Lechuga, J. (1971). "The concept of projection" in Sigmund Freud: Revista Mexicana De Psicologia Vol 5(2) 1971, 73-83. *Chalus, G. A. (1976). Relationship between paranoid tendencies and projective behavior: Psychological Reports Vol 39(3, Pt 2) Dec 1976, 1175-1181. *Chalus, G. A. (1977). The relationship between paranoia and defensive projection, and the mechanisms alleged to underlie attributive projection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chang, V., & James, M. (1987). Anxiety and projection as related to games and scripts: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 17(4) Oct 1987, 178-184. *Chardin, D., Dauga-Bouillon, M., & Billon, E. (1987). Psychopathological effects of a cultural phenomenon in Martinique: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 63(10) Dec 1987, 1199-1208. *Charny, I. W. (1980). A contribution to the psychology of genocide: Sacrificing others to the death we fear ourselves: Israel Yearbook on Human Rights Vol 10 1980, 90-108. *Chazaud, J. (1985). Toward a critique of foreclosure as a pure and practical concept: III. Schreber between Freud and Lacan: The problem of projection in its relation to foreclosure: Tentative conclusions: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 61(10) Dec 1985, 1387-1392, 1394-1396. *Cimino, C. (1986). The Dakar School: Clinical-theoretical contribution to the study of projective phenomena: Psichiatria e Psicoterapia Analitica Vol 5(2) Oct 1986, 257-262. *Clark, R. A., & Sensibar, M. R. (1955). The relationship between symbolic and manifest projections of sexuality with some incidental correlates: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 50(3) May 1955, 327-334. *Clark, S. (2006). Serial-Episodic Brief Treatment for Borderline Spectrum Families: Employing the Matrix of Projections in a Child Abuse Case: The Family Journal Vol 14(3) Jul 2006, 260-267. *Clement, R. W. (1996). Egocentrism as a mechanism of social projection. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Clement, R. W., & Krueger, J. (2000). The primacy of self-referent information in perceptions of social consensus: British Journal of Social Psychology Vol 39(2) Jun 2000, 279-299. *Cohen, J. B. (1974). A new scale for measuring primary process cognition in manifest dreams: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Coolidge, F. L., & Fish, C. E. (1983). Dreams of the dying: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 14(1) 1983-1984, 1-8. *Corbett, K. (2001). Faggot--Loser: Studies in Gender and Sexuality Vol 2(1) Jan 2001, 3-28. *Corbett, K. (2003). Faggot=Loser. New York, NY: Other Press. *Cortesao, E. L. (1985). Object relations, the process of projection and identification and D. Winnicott's theory: Theoretical and clinical developments: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 2 Dec 1985, 5-23. *Counts, R. M. (1974). Family homeostasis and forced incorporation: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 2(4) 1974, 279-289. *Cramer, B. (1976). The parent-child relationship as an object of psychotherapy: Revue de Neuropsychiatrie Infantile et d'Hygiene Mentale de l'Enfance Vol 24(9) Sep 1976, 453-460. *Cramer, P. (1987). The development of defense mechanisms: Journal of Personality Vol 55(4) Dec 1987, 597-614. *Cramer, P. (1997). Evidence for change in children's use of defense mechanisms: Journal of Personality Vol 65(2) Jun 1997, 233-247. *Cramer, P. (2007). Longitudinal study of defense mechanisms: Late childhood to late adolescence: Journal of Personality Vol 75(1) Feb 2007, 1-23. *Cramer, P., & Blatt, S. J. (1990). Use of the TAT to measure change in defense mechanisms following intensive psychotherapy: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 54(1-2) Spr 1990, 236-251. *Cramer, P., Blatt, S. J., & Ford, R. Q. (1988). Defense mechanisms in the anaclitic and introjective personality configuration: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 56(4) Aug 1988, 610-616. *Cramer, P., & Brilliant, M. A. (2001). Defense use and defense understanding in children: Journal of Personality Vol 69(2) Apr 2001, 297-322. *Cramer, P., & Gaul, R. (1988). The effects of success and failure on children's use of defense mechanisms: Journal of Personality Vol 56(4) Dec 1988, 729-742. *Crawford, T. J. (1973). Police overperception of ghetto hostility: Journal of Police Science & Administration Vol 1(2) Jun 1973, 168-174. *Crisp, P. (1989). Temporal and spatial constructs in projective processes: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 49(2) Jun 1989, 159-168. *Cycon, R. (1991). Significance and effects of projective-identification processes: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 6(2) 1991, 161-174. *Darcourt, G. (1990). Hallucinatory delusion and projection: Psychanalyse a l'Universite Vol 15(60) Oct 1990, 3-15. *Davids, A., Henry, A. F., McArthur, C. C., & McNamara, L. F. (1955). Projection, self evaluation, and clinical evaluation of aggression: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 19(6) Dec 1955, 437-440. *de Blecourt, A. (1974). Considerations about a referred "nameless" patient: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 29(5) Jul 1974, 335-353. *de Castro, F. (2007). Psychoanalytic research using longitudinal studies: An inquiry on the developmental impact of early maternal projections: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 55(1) Win 2007, 243-253. *Despert, J. L. (1975). The inner voices of children. Oxford, England: Simon & Schuster. *Desportes, J., Vernet, J.-P., Ellul, E., Lecleire, C., & et al. (1989). Projection and cognitive disorder in C.H.P. as revealed by the Rorschach: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(7) May 1989, 879-885. *di Ciero Filho, P. (1987). Preverbal communication: Its effects on both analyst and patient: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 21(3) 1987, 289-307. *Diamant, D. L. (1978). The hyperactive syndrome as a function of object constancy in children and the use of denial and projection in mothers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dias, C. A. (1985). Considerations regarding a projective counter-identification: From Freud to Dora, from Dora to Freud: Revista Portuguesa de Psicanalise No 2 Dec 1985, 85-95. *Dieckmann, H. (1986). Thoughts on the concept of the "enemy-image." Analytische Psychologie Vol 17(63) Feb 1986, 25-37. *Donini, G., & Bollea, E. (1973). A case of double illusion: Rivista di Psichiatria Vol 8(4) Jul 1973, 327-347. *du Toit, S. J. (1990). An empirical-educational evaluation of projection as presented in pedodiagnosis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Duyckaerts, F. (1970). The origin of the concept of projection in psychoanalysis: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 3(4) 1970, 480-502. *Easson, W. M. (1967). Projection as an Etiological Factor in "Motiveless" Delinquency: Psychiatric Quarterly 41(2) 1967, 228-232. *Eide-Midtsand, N. (1994). Symbols of wholeness and renewal in child psychotherapy: II. Realization of the Self, exemplified with material from two pre-adolescent boys: Tidsskrift for Norsk Psykologforening Vol 31(1) Jan 1994, 5-17. *Emanuel, L. (1999). From individual to institution: How the psychotherapy of a mentally handicapped girl has informed my consultation work in a school: Psychoanalytic Inquiry Vol 19(2) 1999, 185-200. *Epstein, L. (1979). The therapeutic use of countertransference data with borderline patients: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 15(2) Apr 1979, 248-275. *Epstein, N. (1976). An investigation of the concept of sex-role with male homosexuals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Evans, P. D., & White, D. G. (1980). Sex differences in the development and projection of a simple fear: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 53(2) Jun 1980, 151-153. *Exner, J. E. (1989). Searching for projection in the Rorschach: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 53(3) Fal 1989, 520-536. *Fain, M., & Begoin-Guignard, F. (1984). Hysterical identification and projective identification: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 48(2) Mar-Apr 1984, 515-527. *Feldman, M. (1992). Splitting and projective identification. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Felson, R. B. (1981). Self- and reflected appraisal among football players: A test of the Meadian hypothesis: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 44(2) Jun 1981, 116-126. *Ferenczi, S. (1993). On the definition of introjection. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Fernald, P. S., & Fernald, L. D. (1999). Empathy: The cornerstone of counseling. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Field, N. (1991). Projective identification: Mechanism or mystery? : The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 36(1) Jan 1991, 93-109. *Fine, J., & Juni, S. (2001). Ego atrophy in substance abuse: Addictions from a socio-cultural perspective: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 61(3) Sep 2001, 293-304. *Finell, J. S. (1984). Projective identification: Mystery and fragmentation: Current Issues in Psychoanalytic Practice Vol 1(4) Win 1984, 47-62. *Finell, J. S. (1986). The merits and problems with the concept of projective identification: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 73(2) Sum 1986, 103-120. *Finney, J. C. (1968). Judgments of Ethnic Groups: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied 68(2) 1968, 321-328. *Flavigny, C. (1989). Clinic of the intergenerational transmission in infant-juvenile psychiatry: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 54(1) Jan-Mar 1989, 105-114. *Ford, L. H., Jr., & Singer, M. I. (1968). Projection of Self-Attributes onto Similar and Dissimilar Others: Journal of Social Psychology 74(2) 1968, 265-273. *Forsyth, D. W. (1988). Tolerated deviance and small group solidarity: Ethos Vol 16(4) Dec 1988, 398-420. *Francisco, B. S. (1984). The role of aggressiveness in psychoses: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 18(4) 1984, 469-475. *Frederickson, J. (1986). Psychoanalytic and auditory space: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 9(4) 1986, 641-651. *Friedman, J. A. (1993). The analytic setting: The effects of posture and eye contact on self-disclosure and projection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gabbard, G. O. (1989). Splitting in hospital treatment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 146(4) Apr 1989, 444-451. *Gabrielli, F., Camisassi, A., Caffarena, O., & Castellazzo, E. (1984). Psychological management in cancer prevention: An experience with a group of medical students: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 108(1) Feb 1984, 37-45. *Gagelmann, U. (1990). Spontaneous cure during an exploratory interview: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 36(4) 1990, 374-381. *Ganzarain, R. (1992). Effects of projective identification on therapists and groupmates: Group Analysis Vol 25(1) Mar 1992, 15-18. *Garcia, M. A. (1980). The effects of Spiritualism and Santeria as a cultural determinant in New York Puerto Rican women, as reflected by their use of projection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gardaz, M. (1983). Discomfort in organizations and civilization: Connexions No 41 1983, 79-95. *Garland, A. (2001). Reclaiming the rubbish: A study of projective mechanisms: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 7(2) May 2001, 177-185. *Garofalo, D. (2005). Clinical discussion: A Case of So-Called Hysteric Suffering: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 21 2005, 33-48. *Gauthier, S. (2000). Hallucinations and projection. Psychotic hallucinations: Between feeling of presence and allusion to absence: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 831-849. *Gemmill, G. (1986). The mythology of the leader role in small groups: Small Group Behavior Vol 17(1) Feb 1986, 41-50. *Gemmill, G., & Kraus, G. (1988). Dynamics of covert role analysis: Small groups: Small Group Behavior Vol 19(3) Aug 1988, 299-311. *Gergely, G. (1992). Developmental reconstructions: Infancy from the point of view of psychoanalysis and developmental psychology: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 15(1) 1992, 3-55. *Gilbeaul, A. (2000). Projection and projective identification: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 723-742. *Gilhooley, D. (1998). Projection and projective identification in a three-year-old boy: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 23(2) 1998, 225-247. *Gillman, I. S. (1980). An object-relations approach to the phenomenon and treatment of battered women: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 43(4) Nov 1980, 346-358. *Gilmore, T. N., & Krantz, J. (1985). Projective identification in the consulting relationship: Exploring the unconscious dimensions of a client system: Human Relations Vol 38(12) Dec 1985, 1159-1177. *Giovannetti, M. F. (1983). Rejection of the self: Alter-Jornal de Estudos Psicodinamicos Vol 13(1-3) Jan-Dec 1983, 79-84. *Giunta, N. M. (1981). Classical projection: An attempt at experimental demonstration: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Godwin, J. L., & Neck, C. P. (1996). Researcher "projection" revisited: A response to Kahn: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 32(3) Sep 1996, 323-331. *Gold, L. M. (1991). "Clarification of projective identification": Comment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(10) Oct 1991, 1408-1409. *Goldberg, L. (2003). Reflections on marriage and children after the cult: Cultic Studies Review Vol 2(1) 2003, 9-29. *Goldstein, S. M. (1973). The awareness of psychological causality with regard to the choice of symptomatology in childhood psychopathology: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Goldstein, W. N. (1991). Clarification of projective identification: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(2) Feb 1991, 153-161. *Goldstein, W. N. (1991). "Clarification of projective identification": Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(12) Dec 1991, 1762. *Gomez Mango, E. (1985). Projection and delirium-induced amentia: Starting with Freud's first writings: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 63 1985, 31-38. *Gordon, J. (1991). "Projective identification in group psychotherapy": Discussion: Group Analysis Vol 24(2) Jun 1991, 130-132. *Gordon, R. (1989). The concept of projective identification: Analytische Psychologie Vol 20(76) Jun 1989, 125-150. *Greenspan, S. I., & Mannino, F. V. (1974). A model for brief intervention with couples based on projective identification: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 131(10) Oct 1974, 1103-1106. *Grefe, J., & Reich, G. (1996). "Even when ideas fail..." A critique of the concept of projective identification and its clinical applications: Revue de Neuropsychologie Vol 12(1) Mar 1996, 57-77. *Griffitt, W. (1973). Response to erotica and the projection of response to erotica in the opposite sex: Journal of Experimental Research in Personality Vol 6(4) Apr 1973, 330-338. *Grinberg, L. (1979). Countertransference and projective counteridentification: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 15(2) Apr 1979, 226-247. *Grinberg, L. (1993). Countertransference and the concept of projective counteridentification. London, England: Karnac Books. *Grossman, J. C. (1974). Birth order, sex, authoritarianism, self-reported hostility and the projection of aggression into TAT cards rated at three levels of hostile relevance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Grotstein, J. S. (1991). Further comments on projective identification: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(12) Dec 1991, 1761. *Guo, H., & Fu, G. (2001). An introduction to the Group Personality Projective Test: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 9(4) 2001, 303-306. *Halpern, J. (1977). Projection: A test of the psychoanalytic hypothesis: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 86(5) Oct 1977, 536-542. *Halpern, J., & Goldschmitt, M. (1976). Attributive projection: Test of defensive hypotheses: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 42(3, Pt 1) Jun 1976, 707-711. *Halpern, J. W. (1975). Projection: A test of psychoanalytic and cognitive dissonance hypotheses: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hamilton, N. G. (1986). Positive projective identification: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 67(4) 1986, 489-496. *Hamilton, N. G. (1989). Intrapsychic and interpersonal projective identification: Melanie Klein & Object Relations Vol 7(2) Dec 1989, 31-42. *Hamilton, N. G. (1990). Splitting and projective identification among healthier individuals: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 44(3) Jul 1990, 414-422. *Hamilton, N. G. (1992). The containing function and the analyst's projective identification. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Hampton, P. J. (1974). Learning needs of academically disadvantaged students: Adolescence Vol 9(36) Win 1974, 555-564. *Handlon, J. H. (2001). "Expectation": A useful concept for Gestalt therapy? : Gestalt Review Vol 5(2) 2001, 115-128. *Hanly, C. (1992). On narcissistic defenses: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 47 1992, 139-157. *Harley, R. K., Merbler, J. B., & Wood, T. A. (1975). The development of a scale orientation and mobility for multiply impaired blind children: Education of the Visually Handicapped Vol 7(1) Mar 1975, 1-5. *Harris, J. B. (1994). The role of projection in the formation and maintenance of enemy images in residents of the United States. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hayes-Bautista, D. E. (1974). Becoming Chicano: A dis-assimilation theory of transformation of ethnic identity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hearst, L. E. (1990). Transference, countertransference and projective processes in training course block sessions: Group Analysis Vol 23(4) Dec 1990, 341-346. *Heath, S. (2007). Secret agonies in analytic communities: Gossip, envy, secrecy, and belonging: Journal of Jungian Theory and Practice Vol 9(1) 2007, 5-10. *Heilbrun, A. B. (1978). Projective and repressive styles of processing aversive information: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 46(1) Feb 1978, 156-164. *Heilbrun, A. B. (1984). Cognitive defenses and life stress: An information-processing analysis: Psychological Reports Vol 54(1) Feb 1984, 3-17. *Heilbrun, A. B., Blum, N., & Goldreyer, N. (1985). Defensive projection: An investigation of its role in paranoid conditions: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 173(1) Jan 1985, 17-25. *Heilbrun, A. B., & Cassidy, J. C. (1985). Toward an explanation of defensive projection in normals: The role of social cognition: Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 3(2) 1985, 190-200. *Heilbrun, A. B., Diller, R. S., & Dodson, V. S. (1986). Defensive projection and paranoid delusions: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 20(3) 1986, 161-173. *Heilbrun, A. B., & Pepe, V. (1985). Awareness of cognitive defenses and stress management: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 58(1) Mar 1985, 9-17. *Heilbrun, A. B., Jr., & Tiemeyer, E. B. (1968). Relationships between Perceived Maternal Childrearing Experiences and Projective Responses to Censure-Control Cues in Normal Males: Journal of Genetic Psychology 112(1) 1968, 3-14. *Hernandez, W. (1999). The use of defense mechanisms among adolescent boys diagnosed as conduct disordered, depressed and normal. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hickey, B. A. (1984). Bowen's family projection process and Tennessee William's The Glass Menagerie: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 22(2) Jan-Mar 1984, 26-32. *Hinshelwood, R. D. (1983). Projective identification and Marx's concept of man: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 10(2) 1983, 221-226. *Hinz, H. (1989). Projective identification and psychoanalytic dialog: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 43(7) Jul 1989, 609-631. *Hirschman, E. C. (1983). Predictors of self-projection, fantasy fulfillment, and escapism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 120(1) Jun 1983, 63-76. *Hochreich, D. J. (1975). Defensive externality and blame projection following failure: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 32(3) Sep 1975, 540-546. *Holmes, D. S. (1978). Projection as a defense mechanism: Psychological Bulletin Vol 85(4) Jul 1978, 677-688. *Holmes, D. S. (1981). Existence of classical projection and the stress-reducing function of attributive projection: A reply to Sherwood: Psychological Bulletin Vol 90(3) Nov 1981, 460-466. *Holt, D. (1975). Projection, presence, profession: Spring 1975, 130-144. *Horwitz, L. (1983). Projective identification in dyads and groups: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 33(3) Jul 1983, 259-279. *Hummel, R. P. (1975). Psychology of charismatic followers: Psychological Reports Vol 37(3, Pt 1) Dec 1975, 759-770. *Imbasciati, A. (1967). The Concept of Projection: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria 28(2) 1967, 169-182. *Ironhill, S. J. (1978). Anxiety, projection, and empathic resolution in the decoding of incongruent communication: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Issacharoff, A. (1976). Barriers to knowing in psychoanalysis: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 12(4) Oct 1976, 407-422. *Jarast, G. M. (1990). A form of the projective identification bond: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 47(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 258-265. *Jeanjean, C., Fournier, A., & Gardey, P. (1967). The Hysterical Personality from the Viewpoint of the Rorschach Projective Test: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 2(5) 1967, 815-816. *Jimenez, E. (1986). On projective identification: Revista Catalana de Psicoanalisi Vol 3(1) Spr 1986, 35-45. *Jonte-Pace, D. (1985). Religion: A Rorschachian projection theory: American Imago Vol 42(2) Sum 1985, 199-234. *Joseph, B. (1987). Projective identification: Clinical aspects. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Joseph, B. (1988). The patient who is difficult to reach. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Joseph, B. (1988). Projective identification: Some clinical aspects. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Juni, S. (1979). Theoretical foundations of projection as a defence mechanism: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 6(1) 1979, 115-130. *Juni, S. (1980). Classical projection: A critique of experimental methodologies: Genetic Psychology Monographs Vol 101(1) Feb 1980, 119-146. *Jureidini, J. (1990). Projective identification in general psychiatry: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 157 Nov 1990, 656-660. *Kahn, W. A. (1996). "Understanding researcher 'projection' in interpreting case study data: The South Canyon fire tragedy": Comment: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 32(1) Mar 1996, 62-69. *Kapur, R. (1991). Projective processes in psychiatric hospital settings: Melanie Klein & Object Relations Vol 9(1) Jun 1991, 16-25. *Katz, H. E., Russ, S. W., & Overholser, J. C. (1993). Sex differences, sex roles, and projection on the TAT: Matching stimulus to examinee gender: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 60(1) Feb 1993, 186-191. *Kawada, C. L. K., Oettingen, G., Gollwitzer, P. M., & Bargh, J. A. (2004). The Projection of Implicit and Explicit Goals: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 86(4) Apr 2004, 545-559. *Kernberg, O. F. (1987). Projection and projective identification: Developmental and clinical aspects: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 35(4) 1987, 795-819. *Kernberg, O. F. (1993). Projection and projective identification: Developmental and clinical aspects. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Kernberg, O. F. (1993). Projective identification, countertransference, and hospital treatment. London, England: Karnac Books. *Kiraly, S. J. (1975). Folie a deux: A case of "demonic possession" involving mother and daughter: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada Vol 20(3) Apr 1975, 223-227. *Kivlighan, D. M., Marsh-Angelone, M., & Angelone, E. O. (1994). Projection in group counseling: The relationship between members' interpersonal problems and their perception of the group leader: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 41(1) Jan 1994, 99-104. *Klein, H. S. (1985). A Kleinian point of view: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 11(2) 1985, 31-47. *Klugman, D. (2003). The Figuration of Reality: Psychoanalysis, Animism, and the "Pathetic Fallacy": Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 20(4) Fal 2003, 660-676. *Knapp, B. L. (1977). The Golem and ecstatic mysticism: Journal of Altered States of Consciousness Vol 3(4) 1977-1978, 355-369. *Knight, R. P. (1993). Introjection, projection, and identification. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Konig, K. (1991). Projective identification: Transference-type and defence-type: Group Analysis Vol 24(3) Sep 1991, 323-331. *Koznar, J. (1975). Analysis of projection of psychosexually traumatised girls on a sentence completion test: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 10(4) 1975, 307-318. *Kreines, D. C., & Bogart, K. (1974). Defensive projection and the reduction of dissonance: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 92(1) Feb 1974, 103-108. *Krosnick, J. A. (1990). Americans' perceptions of presidential candidates: A test of the projection hypothesis: Journal of Social Issues Vol 46(2) 1990, 159-182. *Kulish, N. M. (1985). Projective identification: A concept overburdened: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 11 1985-1986, 79-104. *Kumin, I. (1986). "The shadow of the object": Notes on self- and object-representations: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Thought Vol 9(4) 1986, 653-675. *Lancaster, J. (1975). Coping mechanisms for the working mother: American Journal of Nursing Vol 75(8) Aug 1975, 1322-1323. *Langs, R. (1993). Reactions to creativity in psychoanalysts: Psychanalystes No 48 Win 1993-1994, 39-61. *Lanyado, M. (1989). Variations on the theme of transference & counter-transference in the treatment of a ten year old boy: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 15(2) 1989, 85-101. *Lasser, T. D. (1982). Defensive projection and external orientation: Experimental support: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lazar, I. (1951). Review of Projective Psychology: Psychological Bulletin Vol 48(6) Nov 1951, 539-540. *Lemaigre, B. (1998). Dreams, projection and narration: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 62(3) Jul-Sep 1998, 751-758. *Letarte, P. (1987). Straw, a beam, and many other things: Private aspects of negative transference and resistance: Revista Catalana de Psicoanalisi Vol 4(1) Spr 1987, 15-30. *Levy, I. (2001). Superego issues in supervision. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Levy, J., & Brown, R. D. (1980). The uncovering of projective identification in the treatment of the borderline adolescent: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 8 1980-1981, 137-149. *Lewis, C. A., & Maltby, J. (1995). Authoritarianism and projection: Psychological Reports Vol 77(2) Oct 1995, 362. *Lewis, J. R., Bates, B. C., & Lawrence, S. (1994). Empirical studies of projection: A critical review: Human Relations Vol 47(11) Nov 1994, 1295-1319. *Lichtenberg, P., van Beusekom, J., & Gibbons, D. (1997). Encountering bigotry: Befriending projecting persons in everyday life. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Likierman, M. (1988). Maternal love and positive projective identification: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 14(2) 1988, 29-46. *Lombardi, K. L., & Lapidos, E. (1990). Therapeutic engagements with children: Integrating infant research and clinical practice: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 7(1) Win 1990, 91-103. *Lopez-Corvo, R. E. (1992). About interpretation of self-envy: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 73(4) Win 1992, 719-728. *Lotz, M. (1991). Projective identification on different levels: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 14(1) 1991, 19-38. *Luquet, P. (1964). Early identifications and structuration of the ego: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis 45(2-3) 1964, 263-269. *Lynch, G. W. (1973). Cooperation and competition among police: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 387-388. *Lyon, M. E., & Plomin, R. (1981). The measurement of temperament using parental ratings: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 22(1) Jan 1981, 47-53. *Magid, B. (1986). The meaning of projection in self psychology: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 14(4) Oct 1986, 473-483. *Main, T. F. (1974). Some psychodynamic aspects of large groups: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 35(4) Oct-Dec 1974, 453-479. *Maklad, A., & Fritzsch, B. (2003). Development of vestibular afferent projections into the hindbrain and their central targets: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 60(5-6) Jun 2003, 497-510. *Malancharuvil, J. M. (2004). Projection, Introjection, and Projective Identification: A Reformulation: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 64(4) Dec 2004, 375-382. *Malcolm, R. R. (1988). The mirror: A perverse sexual phantasy in a woman seen as a defence against a psychotic breakdown. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Maltby, J. (1996). Attribution style and projection: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 157(4) Dec 1996, 505-506. *Maner, J. K., Kenrick, D. T., Becker, D. V., Robertson, T. E., Hofer, B., Neuberg, S. L., et al. (2005). Functional Projection: How Fundamental Social Motives Can Bias Interpersonal Perception: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 88(1) Jan 2005, 63-78. *Mannino, F. V., & Greenspan, S. I. (1976). Projection and misperception in couples treatment: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 2(2) Apr 1976, 139-143. *Manov, W. F. (1984). Projection in mother-son relationships: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marciano, P. (1987). A few reflections on certain institutional mechanisms: L'Information Psychiatrique Vol 63(8) Oct 1987, 971-976. *Markovic, B. (1979). Intrapsychic aspects of internalization: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 11(3-4) 1979, 321-330. *Markowitz, A., & Ford, L. H., Jr. (1967). Defensive Denial and Selection of a Target for Projection: Journal of Experimental Research in Personality 2(4) 1967, 272-277. *Marks, G. S. (1982). The nature of social reality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Marziali, E. A., & Munroe-Blum, H. (1987). A group approach: The management of projective identification in group treatment of self-destructive borderline patients: Journal of Personality Disorders Vol 1(4) Win 1987, 340-343. *Mateu, P. F. (1986). Identification and its vicissitudes, as observed in the neuroses: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 67(2) 1986, 209-218. *Maugendre, D. (2000). Ordinary projection: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 773-785. *Mazzei, P. C. (1998). The case of Marcello: Transference and the unfolding of the analytical relationship: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 43(3) Jul 1998, 389-408. *McCown, D. A. (1983). An investigation of projection and regression: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Meares, R., Penman, R., Milgrom-Friedman, J., & Baker, K. (1982). Some origins of the "difficult" child: The Brazelton scale and the mother's view of her new-born's character: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 55(1) Mar 1982, 77-86. *Meares, R., Penman, R., Milgrom-Friedman, J., & Baker, K. (1983). Some origins of the "difficult" child: The Brazelton scale and the mother's view of her new-born's character: Annual Progress in Child Psychiatry & Child Development 1983, 156-171. *Meissner, W. W. (1974). Correlative aspects of introjective and projective mechanisms: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 131(2) Feb 1974, 176-180. *Meissner, W. W. (1980). Addiction and paranoid process: Psychoanalytic perspectives: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 8 1980-1981, 273-310. *Meissner, W. W. (1980). A note on projective identification: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 28(1) 1980, 43-67. *Meissner, W. W. (1987). Projection and projective identification. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Meissner, W. W. (1993). A note on projective identification. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Mello, J. B. (1987). Questioning some aspects of splitting and projective identification in psychosis: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 21(3) 1987, 271-284. *Meloy, J. R. (1991). "Clarification of projective identification": Comment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(12) Dec 1991, 1761-1762. *Meltzer, D. (1967). The Relation between Anal Masturbation and Projective Identification: Revista de Psicoanalisis 24(4) 1967, 791-808. *Mendilaharsu, C. (1983). About projective identification: The revolutionary preposition "into." Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis No 62 1983, 25-32. *Miceli, M., & Castelfranchi, C. (2003). The Plausibility of Defensive Projection: A Cognitive Analysis: Journal for the Theory of Social Behaviour Vol 33(3) Sep 2003, 279-301. *Miel, C. (2002). Projective identification in drug addiction: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 67(2) Apr-Jun 2002, 326-336. *Migneault, P. (1967). Art Therapy: Preliminary Observations: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada 12(6) 1967, 575-584. *Miller, R. C. (1990). Projective identification and the therapist's use of self: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 20(1) Spr 1990, 63-73. *Minsky, R. (1994). Reaching beyond denial--sight and in-sight--a way forward? (drawing on the theory of Freud, Klein, Winnicott, Lacan, and Kristeva): Free Associations Vol 5(35, Pt 3) 1994, 326-351. *Mintz, E. (1956). An example of assimilative projection: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 52(2) Mar 1956, 279-280. *Mizen, R. (2003). A contribution towards an analytic theory of violence: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 48(3) Jun 2003, 285-305. *Mondy, L. W. (1967). A Failure to Obtain Defensive Projection: Psychological Reports 20(3, PT 1) 1967, 1009-1010. *Morduch, S. J. (1998). Understanding maternal directiveness among mothers of children with developmental delays: A look at their beliefs and scaffolding behaviors. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Morrison, A. P. (1986). On projective identification in couples' groups: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 36(1) Jan 1986, 55-73. *Morrison, B. H. (2000). Reflections on therapeutic implications of projective identification as a factor in troubled marriages: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 22(1) 2000, 69-77. *Moser-Ha, H. (2001). Working through envy: Some technical issues: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(4) Aug 2001, 713-725. *Moses, R. (1987). Projection, identification, and projective identification: Their relation to political process. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Moss, D. M., McGaghie, W. C., & Rubinstein, L. I. (1978). Medical resistance, crisis ministry, and terminal illness: Journal of Religion & Health Vol 17(2) Apr 1978, 99-116. *Muratori, F., Masi, G., Passani, G., & Patarnello, M. G. (1992). Memory experience and rationalization defences: A case of adolescent with partial epilepsy: Giornale di Neuropsichiatria dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 12(3) Sep 1992, 245-259. *Murstein, B. I. (1961). Comment on "A note on projection." Psychological Bulletin Vol 58(1) Jan 1961, 87-88. *Murstein, B. I., & Pryer, R. S. (1959). The concept of projection: A review: Psychological Bulletin Vol 56(5) Sep 1959, 353-374. *Myers, W. A. (1985). Diffusion and confusion of the concept of projective identification: International Journal of Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 11 1985-1986, 105-109. *Najeeb, S. (1988). Mental development: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 48(3) Fal 1988, 235-246. *Napolitani, F., & Ancona, L. (1974). Internal processes of a psychoanalytically-led group in terms of Klein's identifications: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 35(4) Oct-Dec 1974, 553-576. *Nastovic, I. (1972). Egopsychological aspect of autism: Neuropsihijatrija Vol 20(3-4) 1972, 255-271. *Nathanson, D. L. (1986). The empathic wall and the ecology of affect: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 41 1986, 171-187. *Nathanson, D. L. (1989). Denial, projection, and the empathic wall. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Neck, C. P., Godwin, J. L., & Spencer, E. S. (1996). Understanding researcher "projection" in interpreting case study data: The South Canyon fire tragedy: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 32(1) Mar 1996, 48-61. *Netter, M. (1994). The composite king or the power of the imago: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 415-427. *Neubaur, C., & Wilkens, L. (1997). Propaganda as religion in National Socialism: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 51(3) Mar 1997, 253-277. *Nevjinsky, F. (1986). Comparative study of the projection and expression modalities in the Rorschach test and a psycho-musical test: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 39(11-15) Jun-Aug 1986, 663-665. *Newman, L. S., & Caldwell, T. L. (2005). Allport's "Living Inkblots": The Role of Defensive Projection in Stereotyping and Prejudice. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Newman, L. S., Duff, K. J., & Baumeister, R. F. (1997). A new look at defensive projection: Thought suppression, accessibility, and biased person perception: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 72(5) May 1997, 980-1001. *Neyer, F. J., Banse, R., & Asendorpf, J. B. (1999). The role of projection and empathic accuracy in dyadic perception between older twins: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 16(4) Aug 1999, 419-442. *Nguyen, K. C. (1978). Assessing personality dynamics in a projective test situation: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 32(3-7) 1978-1979, 291-293. *Nickerson, R. S. (2001). The projective way of knowing: A useful heuristic that sometimes misleads: Current Directions in Psychological Science Vol 10(5) Oct 2001, 168-172. *Norman, R. D., & Ainsworth, P. (1954). The relationships among projection, empathy, reality and adjustment, operationally defined: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 18(1) Feb 1954, 53-58. *Notkevitz, A. (1991). Projective identification: A defense against envy: Sihot/Dialogue: Israel Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 5(3) Jun 1991, 178-186. *Nutkevitch, A. (1986). A re-formulation of the concept of projective identification: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ogden, T. (1993). The analytic management and interpretation of projective identification. London, England: Karnac Books. *Ogden, T. H. (1979). On projective identification: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 60(3) Jul 1979, 357-373. *Orenstein, H. J. (1977). The attribution of dominance: An experimental investigation of projection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ornston, D. (1978). On projection: A study of Freud's usage: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 33 1978, 117-166. *Otte, M. J. (1999). The child psychoanalyst as clinician: The perils of parental projection: The Annual of Psychoanalysis Vol 26-27 1999, 201-217. *Paape, G. H. (1992). Agoraphobia: Developmental antecedents and defense preference: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pacheco de a Prado, M. (1980). Neurotic and psychotic transference and projective identification: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 7(2) 1980, 157-164. *Palmer, H. (1992). The psychic factor in neurotic style. New York, NY: Parapsychology Foundation. *Paluszny, M., & Beit-Hallahmi, B. (1974). An assessment of monozygotic twin relationships by the semantic differential: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 31(1) Jul 1974, 110-112. *Parker, I. (1994). Communion and invasion: Outer space and inner space: Free Associations Vol 5(35, Pt 3) 1994, 357-376. *Pasche, F. (2000). A misunderstood function of projection: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 787-799. *Pereira, J. O. (1982). Projection: An approach: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 16(4) 1982, 403-437. *Perkel, A. (2001). Psychological mating: The compulsion to compensation: Psycho-analytic Psychotherapy in South Africa Vol 9(1) 2001, 46-58. *Perrotta, R. (1980). Identity and self in Pirandello's work: Psicologia e Societa No 3 1980, 33-49. *Peters, C. B. (1992). The relationship between projection and anti-Soviet attitudes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peterson, S. (1988). The development of the projective process in young children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pigeon, C. D. (1987). Separation anxiety and projective identification in the families of runaways: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pignatelli, M. (1982). Memory and projection in dream content: Giornale Storico di Psicologia Dinamica Vol 6(12) Jun 1982, 20-29. *Ploye, P. M. (1984). A note on two important aspects of Kleinian theory "projective identification" and "idealisation." British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145 Jul 1984, 55-58. *Porerelli, J. H., Thomas, S., Hibbard, S., & Cogan, R. (1998). Defense mechanisms development in children, adolescents, and late adolescents: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 71(3) Dec 1998, 411-420. *Poulton, J. (2007). The modern furies: Projection and superego subversion in the moral justification of violence: International Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 4(1) 2007, 41-51. *Powell, H. (1987). Emotional intimacy in marriage: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Powell, T. J. (1973). Negative expectations of treatment: Some ideas about the source and management of two types: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 1(3) Fal 1973, 177-186. *Power, D. D. (1990). Projective identification and the mother's image of her psychiatrically-hospitalized child: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Puyuelo, R. (1994). The child of the "dormition." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 857-870. *Quinodoz, D. (1989). "Interpretations within projection." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 53(1) Jan-Feb 1989, 103-110. *Rafaelsen, L. (1992). Glimpses of projective identification in inpatient groups and in life: Group Analysis Vol 25(1) Mar 1992, 55-59. *Rafaelsen, L. (1996). Projections, where do they go? : Group Analysis Vol 29(2) Jun 1996, 143-158. *Ramchandani, D. (1989). The concept of projective identification and its clinical relevance: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 43(2) Apr 1989, 238-247. *Ramchandani, D. (1991). "Clarification of projective identification": Comment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(10) Oct 1991, 1409. *Resnik, S. (1988). Body identifications: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 45(2) Mar-Apr 1988, 279-291. *Ribas, D. (1993). Where can hatred be projected in a world governed by Eros? : Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 57(4) Oct-Dec 1993, 1207-1211. *Robinson, N. L. (1991). Classical projection: Empirical test of analytic formulations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Robitscher, J. (1979). Stigmatization and stonewalling: The ordeal of Martha Mitchell: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 6(3) Win 1979, 393-408. *Rolando, D. (1987). Projective identification in the syndromes of mental automatism, influence, and depersonalization: Revista de Psicoterapia Psicoanalitica Vol 2(3) Nov 1987, 235-258. *Romney, P., & Goli, M. (1991). Projective identification and eating disorders on a college campus: Journal of College Student Psychotherapy Vol 6(1) 1991, 53-74. *Roos, P. (1982). Future fantasy projection: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 12(4) Oct 1982, 270-273. *Rosenberg, B. (2000). The essence and limits of projection: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 801-820. *Rosenberger, L. (1978). The fateful link: Children and parents: Israel Annals of Psychiatry & Related Disciplines Vol 16(4) Dec 1978, 289-298. *Rosenfeld, H. (1983). Primitive object relations and mechanisms: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 64(3) 1983, 261-267. *Rosenfeld, H. (1988). Contribution to the psychopathology of psychotic states: The importance of projective identification in the ego structure and the object relations of the psychotic patient. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Rucker, D. D., & Pratkanis, A. R. (2001). Projection as an interpersonal influence tactic: The effects of the pot calling the kettle black: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 27(11) Nov 2001, 1494-1507. *Ruszczynski, S. P. (1992). Notes towards a psychoanalytic understanding of the couple relationship: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 6(1) 1992, 33-48. *Ruvolo, A. P., & Fabin, L. A. (1999). Two of a kind: Perceptions of own and partner's attachment characteristics: Personal Relationships Vol 6(1) Mar 1999, 57-79. *Ryder, R. G. (1988). The relativity rumba: Response to Held: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 1(4) Jun 1988, 480-484. *Sali, M. (2000). Projection and splitting in hallucination: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2000, 851-857. *Sandison, R. (1993). The problem of good and evil: Group Analysis Vol 26(2) Jun 1993, 203-212. *Sandler, J. (1987). The concept of projective identification: Bulletin of the Anna Freud Centre Vol 10(1) 1987, 33-49. *Sandler, J. (1987). Projection, identification, projective identification. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sandler, J. (1988). The concept of projective identification: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 3(2) 1988, 147-164. *Sandler, J., & Perlow, M. (1987). Internalization and externalization. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Sarnoff, C. A. (1972). The vicissitudes of projection during an analysis encompassing late latency to early adolescence: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 53(4) 1972, 515-522. *Sayers, J. (2004). Empathy, Femininity, and Psychotherapy: Intuition and Projection: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 20(3) Mar 2004, 373-378. *Scaglia, H. (1975). Preliminary study of the concept of projective identification: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 29(1-3) 1975-1976, 84-120. *Scharff, J. S. (1992). Projective and introjective identification and the use of the therapist's self. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Schimel, J., Greenberg, J., & Martens, A. (2003). Evidence that projection of a feared trait can serve a defensive function: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(8) Aug 2003, 969-979. *Schneer, D. L. (1991). Splitting in the Thirties: A psychoanalytic study of Roth, Steinbeck, Hemingway, and Slesinger: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schneider, S. (1992). Transference, counter-transference, projective identification and role responsiveness in the supervisory process: Clinical Supervisor Vol 10(2) 1992, 71-84. *Schorr, A. (1993). Projective testing in behavior therapy: European Journal of Psychological Assessment Vol 9(3) 1993, 213-221. *Schul, Y., & Vinokur, A. D. (2000). Projection in person perception among spouses as a function of the similarity in their shared experiences: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 26(8) Aug 2000, 987-1001. *Schultz, J. H. (1967). What Is Suggestion? : Praxis der Psychotherapie 12(6) 1967, 281-287. *Schwartz, V. (1991). "Clarification of projective identification": Comment: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 148(10) Oct 1991, 1408. *Schwartz-Salant, N. (1988). Archetypal foundations of projective identification: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 33(1) Jan 1988, 39-64. *Searle, A. (1976). The perception of filmed violence by aggressive individuals with high or low self-concept of aggression: European Journal of Social Psychology Vol 6(2) 1976, 175-190. *Searles, H. F. (1993). Transference and countertransference: Psychanalystes No 48 Win 1993-1994, 13-38. *Sedlak, V. (1997). The dream space and countertransference: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 78(2) Apr 1997, 295-305. *Segal, H. (1978). On symbolism: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 59(2-3) Jul 1978, 315-319. *Sek, H. (1979). Types of projection and orientation processes: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 22(4) 1979, 645-661. *Selwyn, R. (1984). Character disorder due to envy: Some aspects of the psychotherapy of a ten-year-old girl: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 10(1) 1984, 27-46. *Shapiro, E. R. (1992). Family dynamics and borderline personality disorder. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Shapiro, T. (1974). The development and distortions of empathy: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 43(1) 1974, 4-25. *Shavit, H. (1975). Personality adjustment as a function of interaction between locus of evaluation and tolerance of ambiguity: Psychological Reports Vol 37(3, Pt 2) Dec 1975, 1204-1206. *Sherwood, G. G. (1979). Classical and attributive projection: Some new evidence: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 88(6) Dec 1979, 635-640. *Sherwood, G. G. (1981). Self-serving biases in person perception: A reexamination of projection as a mechanism of defense: Psychological Bulletin Vol 90(3) Nov 1981, 445-459. *Sherwood, G. G. (1982). Consciousness and stress reduction in defensive projection: A reply to Holmes: Psychological Bulletin Vol 91(2) Mar 1982, 372-375. *Siegel, J. (1991). Analysis of projective identification: An object-relations approach to marital treatment: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 19(1) Spr 1991, 71-81. *Sigmund, E. (1994). Conquering the "it" monster: The deanthropomorphization of abusive and depressive behavior: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 24(4) Oct 1994, 277-280. *Simon, J. M. (1980). An investigation of examiner bias and projection in personality assessment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, D. C. (1974). Some functions of projection in the analytic situation: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 1(3) 1974, 383-389. *Smith, E. (1997). Private selves and shared meanings: Or forgive us our projections as we forgive those who project into us: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 3(2) May 1997, 117-131. *Smith, E. W. L. (2006). Projection in Depth: International Gestalt Journal Vol 29(1) Spr 2006, 101-128. *Sohn, L. (1985). Narcissistic organization, projective identification, and the formation of the identificate: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 66(2) 1985, 201-213. *Sollod, R. N. (1974). A stepwise in vivo approach to the extinction of neurotic anxiety based on projection: Newsletter for Research in Mental Health & Behavioral Sciences Vol 16(1) Feb 1974, 14-15. *Souder, J. K. (1986). Containment of projective identification as a means of ego development: Theological considerations: Journal of Psychology & Theology Vol 14(2) Sum 1986, 117-124. *Speziale-Bagliacca, R. (1984). The projective identification: A valuable contribution of psychoanalysis to psychiatry: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 108(6) Dec 1984, 2031-2037. *Spillius, E. B. (1983). Some developments from the work of Melanie Klein: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 64(3) 1983, 321-332. *Spillius, E. B. (1992). Clinical experiences of projective identification. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Springett, J. (2003). Religious fundamentalism and primitive projective processes: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 17(4) Dec 2003, 325-341. *Stein, H. F. (1985). Psychological complementarity in Soviet-American relations: Political Psychology Vol 6(2) Jun 1985, 249-261. *Steiner, J. (1976). Some aspects of interviewing technique and their relationship with the transference: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 49(1) Mar 1976, 65-72. *Stout, G. R. (2002). Wolves and wilderness: A mythological and psychological approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Swartz, R. A. (1990). Moral development and defensive style: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Taiminen, T. J. (1992). Projective identification and suicide contagion: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 85(6) Jun 1992, 449-452. *Tansey, M. J., & Burke, W. F. (1985). Projective identification and the empathic process: Interactional communications: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 21(1) Jan 1985, 42-69. *Theilgaard, A. (1992). Performance and projective possibilities. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Tiberia, V. (1977). The feminine component of the masculine psyche as anima projection: International Journal of Symbology Vol 8(1) Mar 1977, 1-16. *Torras de Bea, E. (1989). Projective identification and differentiation: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 70(2) 1989, 265-274. *Torres de Bea, E. (1989). Projective identification and differentiation: Revista Catalana de Psicoanalisi Vol 6(2) 1989, 195-207. *Ulanov, A. B. (1975). The feminine and the world of CPE: Journal of Pastoral Care Vol 29(1) Mar 1975, 11-22. *Ullrich, G. (1988). The assumption of projective reduplication in psychosomatic patients: I. Results of an empirical investigation: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 34(2) 1988, 166-177. *Van Ree, F. (1988). A pedosexual pedophile splitting and projective identification: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 15(1-2) 1988, 97-112. *Vas, J. (1990). Hypnotherapy with borderline personalities: Hypnosis as a tool of regulation regression in the therapeutic relationship: Psychiatria Hungarica Vol 5(5) Dec 1990, 445-451. *Victor, G. (2003). Projection and Transference in Fundamentalist Thinking as Factors in The Holocaust: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 90(4) Aug 2003, 537-564. *Wagner, E. E. (1983). Principles of projection: An integrative approach: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 57(3, Pt 2) 1983, 1251-1254. *Wear, T. C. (1974). An investigation of the mechanisms underlying attributive projection: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wenzel, M., Mummendey, A., Weber, U., & Waldzus, S. (2003). The ingroup as pars pro toto : Projection from the ingroup onto the inclusive category as a precursor to social discrimination: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(4) Apr 2003, 461-473. *Whipple, D. (1986). Discussion of "The merits and problems with the concept of projective identification" by Janet Finell: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 73(2) Sum 1986, 121-128. *Wilson, C. P. (1989). Projective identification. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Wilson, H. B. (1976). Psychological projection in six romantic poems, English and American: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, W., Chun, N., & Kayatani, M. (1965). Projection, attraction, and strategy choices in intergroup competition: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 2(3) Sep 1965, 432-435. *Zender, J. F. (1991). Projective identification in group psychotherapy: Group Analysis Vol 24(2) Jun 1991, 117-129. *Zimmer, H. (1955). The roles of conflict and internalized demands in projection: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 50(2) Mar 1955, 188-192. *Zinner, J., & Shapiro, R. (1972). Projective identification as a mode of perception and behaviour in families of adolescents: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 53(4) 1972, 523-530. *Zuk, G. H., & Zuk, C. V. (1995). Freud's theory of paranoid delusion based on the Schreber case contrasted with related theories: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 17(2) Jun 1995, 209-216. *Zuk, G. H., & Zuk, C. V. (1998). Projection, double bind and demonic possession: Some common elements in three theories of psychosis: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 20(1) Mar 1998, 15-23. *Zuk, G. H., & Zuk, C. V. (1998). When more is better than less: Three theories of psychosis--projection, double bind and possession: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 20(1) Mar 1998, 3-13. *Zwiebel, R. (1985). The concept of projective identification: Report on the conference "Projection, identification, and projective identification," May 27-29, Jerusalem: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 39(5) May 1985, 456-468. *Zwiebel, R. (1985). The concept of projective identification: Report on the conference "Projection, identification, and projective identification," May 27superscript 29, Jerusalem: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 39(5) May 1985, 456-468. *Zwiebel, R. (1988). Some clinical remarks on the theory of projective identification: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 3(2) 1988, 165-186. Dissertations *Atlas, G. D. (1988). Defensiveness and projection: How individual differences affect person perception: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bingaman, K. A. (2001). Religious faith as psychological projection: Responses to Freud (Sigmund Freud, Ana-Maria Rizzuto, Paul Ricoeur, Judith Van Herik). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Bohan, D. F. (1984). Selected intrapersonal variables affecting handicapped college students' membership in extracurricular organizations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brody, P. R. (1977). The impact of loss in depression: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bronson, N. L. (1982). Defensive projection in depressed married women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Worth, B. R. (1999). A psychoanalytic investigation of the presumed link between paranoia and projection. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Yohay, D. V. (1983). The relation of Jungian styles of consciousness to ego functioning: An exploratory study: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Cognitive biases Category:Defense mechanisms Category:Freudian psychology Category:Psychoanalytic terminology